Bad Boys
by TEAMKLAROLINE1999
Summary: two Mikaelson Brothers are after Caroline's heart. will she be able to chose? when danger approach Kol and Klaus take her away, afraid that something will happen to her. takes place during 4x12 and after that.. ovbiously Kol won't die:) klaroline & koroline
1. Chapter 1

**this is not my first fanfiction, i've got three others on wattpad. (turn it on/dark roses/a love triangle). also under the name TEAMKLAROLINE1999  
**

**English is not my first language, so sorry for my spelling.  
**

* * *

**so this is a love triangle between Klaus,Caroline and Kol. i just couldn't help it. it was an idea i had in my mind for ages now.  
oh and Caroline and Tyler are not together in this fanfiction. he actually did cheated with Hayley.  
it takes place in 4x12 **

**i really hope you like it and reviews are welcome xx**

* * *

_**Bad boys, bad boys  
whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
**_

_**when they come for you**_

* * *

**Chapter one: Save me**

Caroline has been pacing around in her room a while now. something was off. she has a weird feeling in her stomach. But she couldn't place it. She felt like something was going to happen. Something bad.

She decided to call Elena, just to check if everything is alright. She grabbed her phone from her bed and dialed Elena's number. it went straight to voicemail, what Caroline thought was strange cause Elena always had her phone turned on.

Starting to worry about her friend, Caroline tried her Friend's home phone but again without any luck. She let out a frustrated sigh and threw her phone on the bed. She run downstairs and snatched her car keys of the table.

She run out of the house, and jumped in her car. Racing to her friend's house. She did not care about the way she is dressed, she only wore her grey pajama shorts and a pink tank top. No she didn't care, she just had to make sure everything was okay.

* * *

When she arrived she could hear loud bangs and furniture crashing inside.  
''Elena!'' Caroline yelled and run out of her car.  
The door of Elena's house was open and she heard her friend screaming ''Jeremy run!''.  
''Elena'' Caroline screamed when she run inside.  
''Caroline!' 'Elena screamed from upstairs, Caroline flashed to her friend's voice .  
She saw Elena being stabbed with a wooden stake in her stomach by Kol. Elena now hang on the wall, but she was still alive.  
I have to do something' Caroline thought when she saw Kol ready to stake Elena again.  
She run at him and pushed him as hard as she could.  
She caught him by surprise and he felt of the stairs.

* * *

He first attend to run back upstairs and finish the girl, but then he saw Jeremy with his crossbow standing in front of him.  
Jeremy fired a stake and Kol catches it easily and threw it back at him.  
The stake hit him in his shoulder and before he could scream in pain Kol, pushes his head against the wall causing him to lose his conscious.  
Kol picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.  
He walked in the dining room, and tied Jeremy onto the table.  
He wanted Jeremy to be awake when he chopped of his arm so he would be aware of the pain, he shouldn't have tried to kill him.  
He flashed back upstairs to kill the doppelgänger and her little friend who's taken his brother's interest.  
She is beautiful, he gave her that. Such a pity he is going to kill her.

* * *

Caroline turned to her Elena and pulled the wooden stake out of her friend, who cried in pain when she pulled it out.  
There were still some splinters in her stomach and Caroline carefully pulled them out, one by one. Why would Kol do this without any reason.  
''what is ha-'' Caroline started but didn't get the time to finish.  
Kol had threw her on her back and hovered above her. Her hands pinned above her head.  
Dark eyes with veins underneath stared at her.

''Caroline!'' Elena screamed and attended to get Kol of her friend but Caroline's voice stopped her.  
''Elena go!''. ''but'' Caroline didn't let her finish. ''now!'' she screamed.  
Elena run of the stairs going to look for her little brother.  
She saw him tied on the table, now awake and she untied him.

* * *

''get of me!'' Caroline yelled at Kol. Who just smirked down and raised his hand ready to put it in her chest to rip out her heart.  
Just before he had his hand in her chest she pushed him of her. She stood up ready to attack. Kol was ready too and Caroline lounged herself at him. he catches her and they both fell off the stairs.

Kol was the first one who recovered and grabbed her neck, slamming her against a wall. She moaned in pain. ''you shouldn't have tried to kill me, darlin'' he hissed and she frowned.  
''kill you?'' she asked, her voice trembling. She was scared, scared of death. She didn't want to die. She wanted to see the world.  
''don't play dumb with me. you're friends are trying to kill me, So don't pretend you don't know'' he said angrily.

''I'm not pre-'' she didn't finish cause she saw Jeremy standing behind Kol. In his hand was the white oak stake, raising it so he could kill Kol.  
she wanted to warn him but there came no sound out of her mouth.

She didn't want him to die, there was no need for that.

She turned them around and the stake hit her just above her heart. She cried out in pain and fell but before she could hit the ground Kol had catched her in his arms. ''Caroline!'' Elena screamed. '' omg'' Jeremy whispered. Caroline's eyes were closed but she wasn't dead, she just lost her conscious.  
''what did you do!'' Elena yelled at Kol. she thought that Kol had turned him and Caroline around.

He stayed silent. The girl saved his life. She really didn't knew about the plan. Or at least didn't want him to die.

He pulled her closer to his chest and run out of the gilbert house.

He run Caroline's house.  
His brother always went there at night just to look at her, and sometimes he dragged Kol along.  
He kicked open the door but he wasn't invited in. so he couldn't get in the house.

''hello?'' he didn't get an answer so he run to his own mansion. He opened his door, and rushed in. he went in the living room with a still unconscious Caroline close to his chest. Rebekah sat on the couch and she looked from his face to Caroline in his arms. Rebekah's eyes widened.

''are you mad! What do you think Nik w-'' Kol interrupted her.

''I don't care Bekah. Get some water, towels and a blood bag. Now!''

She opened her mouth again but Kol was already upstairs with Caroline.

He laid her on his bed and ripped of her shirt so he could get the stake out.  
''do you want to be daggered again, Kol!?'' she says as she enters his room with everything Kol had asked for.  
She opened her mouth again but she closes it as she saw the white oak stake in Caroline's chest.

''is that'' she whispered. He nodded. ''give me the water and towel''. She gave it to him. he made the towel wet and placed it on Caroline's head.

He grabbed the stake that came two inches out of her chest, and pulled it out. Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

Kol grabbed the blood bag 'what Rebekah had laid on the bed' .  
He ripped it open and held it in front of her mouth. She took it and gulped it down.

''Rebekah, you can go'' Kol said, and watches Caroline drinking the blood bag. Rebekah sighed and walked out of the room.

''thank you'' Caroline said when she emptied the bag. ''I should be the one thanking Caroline, you saved my life.'' Kol said. Caroline smiled.

He frowned, one question kept coming back in his head. 'Why would she save him?'

She looked at him. 'He is handsome, probably a Mikaelson thing' she thought.

''why?'' he suddenly said. She looked questioning at him ''what do you mean why?''. '' I mean why would you save me?'' he said.

She thought about it. '' It was the right thing to do, I just thought you didn't deserve to die so I saved you'' she answered simply.

He smiled a genuine smile at her. ''thank you Caroline''. She smiled back at him. ''your welcome.''

* * *

Klaus opened the door of his mansion. He sighed and walked up the stairs.  
''don't dagger him Klaus'' he heard Rebekah saying behind him.  
He turned around ''dagger who?'' Klaus frowned. She sighed ''just don't do it okay'' and with that she was gone.  
She didn't want to be there when Klaus saw that Caroline was in Kol's room.

Klaus raised his brows and turned around.  
He walked to his room when he heard _her_ voice.

''your welcome'' Caroline said. She was in Kol's room. Klaus felt jealousy rising inside him. Why is she in Kol's room?  
''you need to rest now, you can stay here'' Kol said although it sounded more like a question. ''I'd like that, thank you'' she said. Klaus could almost hear her smile trough her voice.

His heart sank what he heard next. It was the sound of a kiss.  
He went back downstairs and sat in the living room. Waiting for Kol to come downstairs. he is going to have a little talk with his brother.

* * *

''I'd like that, thank you'' Caroline smiled at Kol and bit her lip.

His eyes then wandered d over her body and he noticed that she was till in only her bra and pj shorts. he tried not to look at her breasts too long, but he failed.

He stood up to get a shirt of his that she could wear.  
He opened his closet and got out a long sleeve dark grey shirt. He closed it again and turned around.  
Caroline sat now straight up in the bed.

He gave her his shirt and she put it on. He leaned in to grab the wet towel that laid behind her. He grabbed the towel and sat back up but she held his hand and kissed his cheek. She smiled at him and laid down on the bed, pulling the blood-red, sleek sheets over her body. She smiled at him once more before closing her eyes.

He smiled too. He liked the girl, a lot. he defintly knew what his brother saw in her now. first of all she is beautiful, her eyes, her hair. and above that she has an amazing personality.

He walked to the door and opened it. but her angeletic voice stopped him.

''Kol?'' Caroline's tired voice said. He turned back to the blonde in his bed. ''yes darling?''  
''why did they wanted to kill you?''  
''I'll tell you tomorrow. Now rest'' he said before closing the door behind him and walking downstairs.

Kol walked in the living room with a genuine smile on his lips. he was confronted with an angry Klaus in front of him '' she's asleep?'' Klaus asked.  
This is going to be a long night Kol thought.


	2. Nightmares

'' **When the darkness creeps in,**

**I feel my nightmares watching me.**

**And when my dreams are sleeping,**

**I feel my nightmares watching me.**

**Oh , oh , oh!**

**I feel my nightmares watching me.''**

**Ed Sheeran - Nightmares**

**Chapter two: Nightmares**

'' _this is going to be a long night'' Kol thought._

''she is. She had a 'how should I say it' _a_ _very _ _rough_ _night''_ Kol smirked. He knew that his brother thought that he had sex with Caroline tonight. And he liked to piss off his big brother. Even though it didn't happen, Kol couldn't help but think about actually having sex with Caroline, he would ravish her till she could not feel her legs anymore. He would make her scream till she had lost her voice.

Kol was too busy thinking about it, that he hadn't seen Klaus coming. He threw Kol across the room.

'' how can she sleep with you, and not even give me a chance!'' Klaus screamed frustrated. He sat down in his dark brown leather chair. He rested his chin in his palm. He felt betrayed.

Kol sighed and stood up from the ground, he walked over at his brother 'who sat silently in front of the fire place, watching the beautiful colors of the fire.

Kol sat down on the couch next to his brother, and after a long silence he spoke up ''I didn't sleep with her''. Klaus looked at him in surprise ''then why is she here?'' he asked.

''she saved me'' Kol answered.

He still wondered if she really saved him because she thought it was the right thing to do.

''what do you mean she saved you?'' Klaus frowned, where was his brother talking about. Why would a baby vampire save an original?

''the doppelgänger and her little brother were trying to kill me. They had the white oak stake. I thought Caroline knew about their plan and I attended to kill her'' Kol stopped when he saw Klaus clenching his fists and his eyes flickering a yellowish gold.

''I had Caroline pinned against a wall, when she saw little gilbert behind me. She turned us around and the stake hit her just above her heart.'' A frown was on his face but it disappeared and was replaced with a smirk '' so I didn't sleep with her, yet.'' He stood up and walked to bar to get some bourbon.

Klaus wondered why Caroline would put her own life before his little brother's, she hardly even knew him. Although he was very grateful that she did, otherwise he would have lost another brother and he couldn't bear to lose another one.

Klaus stood up and walked after his brother. ''did she say, why she saved you?''.

''she said that I didn't deserve to die, and that it was the right thing to do'' Kol murmured as he turned around. He hadn't believe what she had said to him.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door being kicked in.

''where is she!'' Tyler screamed. Behind him were Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena. ''who?'' Kol asked innocent, he was very aware who Tyler was speaking of.

Tyler growled and launched himself at Kol, who dodged him and then grabbed him by his neck, throwing him to the other side of the room. Tyler hit a wall but quickly recovered and flashed back up his feet.

Kol went for Tyler again but was stopped by Bonnie giving him a brain aneurysm. The same happened to Klaus.

They both fell to their knees, grapping their heads in pain.

Tyler smirked and walked to Klaus, he bent trough his knees till he was on eye level with Klaus . he looked back at Stefan and Damon and gave them a slight nod. They walked to Kol and held him down by his shoulders.

Jeremy walked forward with the white oak stake in his hand. Klaus tried to stand up but Bonnie directed all her magic at him and he growled even louder in pain. ''I'll kill you all!'' he screamed.

Jeremy stood in front of Kol and raised the stake, when Tyler gave him the sign he would kill Kol.

Tyler turned his head back at Klaus and smirked. He enjoined seeing Klaus in pain.

''if you won't tell me where Caroli-'' Tyler started, ''Enough!'' an angry Caroline run of the stairs and snatched the white oak stake out of Jeremy's hand.

''care, who's shirt is that?'' Stefan asked. ''it's Kol's. now let him go'' she said and gave him and Damon one angry glare, and they released their grip Kol. He fell on the ground with a thud, the brain aneurysm Bonnie had given him had weakened him. But he still was conscious.

Caroline around and saw that Klaus was still on his knees crying out in pain. Bonnie had her eyes closed and were muttering words under her breath. ''I Said Enough Bonnie!'' she shouted.

Everybody's eyes widened including Klaus' and kol's.

Bonnie had stopped giving Klaus a brain aneurysm and had turned to Caroline.

''Care we were just-'' Caroline didn't let her finish. ''I don't want to hear it! Get Out Now! All of you''

They all got out, even Damon listened. They had never seen Caroline this angry.

''I'm not going to let you stay here with them'' Tyler's voice came behind her.

She turned around and gave him an angry glare. '' you don't get to tell me what I can do! You lost that when you fucking cheated on me!''

He took a step forwards '' Care it wasn't m-'' Caroline punched Tyler in the face. How dare he to say it wasn't his fault. Tyler immediately grabbed a hold of his already reddening cheek. His eyes went yellow and in a matter of a second Kol and Klaus were next to Caroline and gently pushed her behind them. They had recovered fully now from Bonnie frying their brains and had enjoined when Caroline had punched Tyler. But now they were in front of Caroline in case Tyler tried something.

''I. Said. Get .Out'' Caroline growled and pushed the brother out of the way so she wasn't behind them anymore.

''what so you can go back screw your Mikaelson pets, your acting like a slut Caro-'' he was stopped by another punch in the face. Caroline made a move to punch again but Kol had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

Tyler's eyes were still yellow and he took a step forward as did Klaus. ''I suggest you leave before I rip your liver out'' Klaus growled his eyes were yellow to but more of a yellowish gold color.

Tyler growled and never tore his eyes away from Caroline. ''this isn't over yet'' he said as he walked out of the Mikaelson mansion.

''I'm sorry about that'' Caroline said as Kol let go of her. ''it isn't your fault, love'' Klaus smiled at her. ''yeah you were asleep'' Kol smirked before adding ''in my bed '', Klaus gave him an angry glare and Kol put his hand in front of himself in defense.

Caroline frowned, what was going on between these two?

''well, I'm going back to bed'' she said and headed back upstairs. Kol smirked at his brother before flashing after her.

Caroline pulled the cover over her and closed her eyes, wanting to sleep. '''do you mind?'' Kol asked but didn't wait for her to respond and laid down next to her under the covers. He laid on his back with his arms under his head. ''sure, just lay down'' she said sarcastically. ''well I do believe _you_ are in _my_ bed in _my_ room'' he smirked. She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face. ''fine but..'' she poked her finger on his stomach and blushed when she felt his hard muscles under his shirt. ''n-no funny stuf'' she stottert and Kol chuckled cause of it and because he had seen her blushing when she poked him. ''only when you'll ask for it, Darling'' he winked.

''stupid man with his stupid accent'' she mumbled. Kol stayed silent and just watched her fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NIGHTMARE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Caroline'' a voice sang. She opened her eyes and saw her mother who had the most biggest smile on her face. She had never seen her mother smile like this, there was something off about it. Something was definitely wrong. ''mom?'' she slowly approached her mother.

Her mother began laughing and her eyes turned black, blood flowing out of them.

''mama!'' Caroline wanted to run to her but discovered that there was a barrier in between them. Her mother stopped laughing and coughed when the blood now not only came out of her eyes but flowed out of her mouth. Her face covered in blood, she screamed in pain and there was nothing Caroline could do to stop it.

She closed her eyes ''this must be a nightmare. it isn't real, it can't be'' she thought out loud.

She heard bones breaking and the sound of a body falling to the ground. Her mother's screams stopped and were replaced with a deadly silence.

Caroline opened her eyes and saw her mother on the ground, her face looking up and her eyes wide open. Caroline no longer could hear her mother's heartbeat. ''mom!'' Caroline cried.

Suddenly her mother stood up from the ground a devilish grin was on her face. Caroline could hear bones breaking when her mother walked to her.

Caroline walked backwards ''mama?'' she whispered. She walked into a chest. Slowly she turned around coming face to face with Stefan who was just like her mother covered in blood with a devilish grin on his face. ''Stefan?".

''he's coming for you, he's coming for you'' he said and other voices joined him. She turned around and saw her mother, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Matt, Klaus and Kol. All Covered in blood and all repeating the same words ''he's coming for you. He's coming for you'' they crept repeating it until it just stopped, it all just stopped. They were gone and she was left alone in the dark. She couldn't stop crying not after what she just see.

' soon' a mysterious man in the dark thought 'very soon'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END NIGHTMARE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline woke up with a gasp. Sweat was dripping of her head and tears kept rolling over her cheeks. ''it was just a dream'' she breathed. She looked around the room and noticed it wasn't hers. She almost screamed when she felt two strong arms tightening around her waist, holding her against a muscular chest. She could hear he was asleep cause of his heavy breathing. She tried to move away from him but he only tightened his hold on her. She looked up and sighed in relief when she saw it was just Kol without any blood on his face. He actually looked quite peaceful and cute when he's asleep. She tried to remove his arms around her but without any luck.

''Kol?'' she whispered trying to wake him up, he didn't woke up though and Caroline tried to remove his arms around her again but this time he didn't tightened his grip on her. She removed him arms from her but when she was about to leave his bed, she was pushed back in the bed trapped underneath Kol's body. ''where are you going?'' he asked his voice low and husky, his face dangerously close to hers. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes. '' I-I uh I'' she stuttered and tried not to look at his lips again but failed. He smirked but it faded when he saw that she had cried. ''what's wrong?'' he asked her as he got of her. ''nothing'' she answered quickly ''I'm fine. Just a nightmare'' she sat up and started looking for her pj's.

When she couldn't find them, she turned around to face Kol and narrowed her eyes at him. ''Kol'' she said in a dangerous voice ''give me my pajama's'' causing him to chuckle. ''relax darlin'. They're in the dryer now''. Caroline sighed and went looking for a blood bag downstairs.

When Caroline came downstairs she went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, but to her surprise there was not any blood bag. ''seriously'' she muttered 'what vampire doesn't have blood bags..'

''looking for something, love'' Klaus' voice came from behind her. Caroline quickly turned around closing the fridge behind her. Before her was the hybrid in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants. ''I uh'' she stuttered. Her eyes couldn't leave his bare chest. She couldn't help herself but wanting to kiss every inch of it. Wanting to feel the warmth of his skin against hers. She slowly licked her lips before looking up at his face but he wasn't looking at hers. He was looking at her long bare legs, but when he heard her voice again his eyes locked with hers. ''I was just looking for a blood bag''.

He smirked before his face went serious. ''why would you do it, sweetheart?''. She frowned at him '' I don't know where you're talking about'' she mumbled, she knew exactly where he was talking about. He stepped forward and placed his hands behind her on the fridge, each hand beside one side of her head so she was trapped. '' I think you do'' his face was only inches apart from hers. Caroline quickly looked away, avoiding his gaze. He turned her face back with his finger under her chin.

''tell me why you saved Kol yesterday, love'' he was confused and curious. He didn't understand why she would risk her life for somebody she merely knew. Sure maybe she really thought Kol didn't deserve to die. But something told him that it wasn't the only reason why she had saved his little brother's life. Caroline mumbled something but Klaus couldn't hear what ''you have to speak louder if you want me to hear, love''.

''I didn't want you to lose another brother!'' she yelled and pushed him away. As fast as she could she was gone. ''what?'' Klaus whispered to himself.

She cared.

A smile crept on his face.

''Kol!'' Caroline came in his room only to find his bed empty, he is awake. She heard the bathroom opening behind her and turned around. ''yes, darlin'?'' a butt naked Kol said. Caroline's eyes went wide and her mouth dry.

Her eyes wondered over his damp naked body. She gasped when she saw how big he was, she felt a familiar tingle between her legs. She quickly turned around and felt the heat rising to her cheeks. ''you knew I was here'' she huffed. He just chuckled and slowly put on his boxers and jeans.

''you can turn around now'' he smirked. He got exactly the reaction that he wanted.

She turned towards him ''where are my pj's?'' she asked with an raised eyebrow. ''he grinned at her before grabbing them at giving them to her. ''thanks'' she mumbled, her eyes following a water drop on his chest. ''is there something else you need, sweetheart?'' she didn't respond because she was too focused on the drop rolling down his chest, but when he chuckled her eyes shot up and she quickly run into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

she took a quick shower and then put on Kol's shirt and her pj shorts. She would take a real shower when she got home. She just had to get outta here.

Kol smirked when he smelled her arousal growing causing his own to grow too. He wanted to kick open the bathroom door and throw Caroline over his shoulder.

Caroline opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Kol smirked when he saw she was still wearing his shirt.

'' I'll return your shirt later today'' she said and before Kol could say anything she was gone.


End file.
